


The Tomato Fic

by dans_sad_dimple



Category: Unspecified Fandom, tomato - Fandom
Genre: I am so sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dans_sad_dimple/pseuds/dans_sad_dimple
Summary: My friends said that I shouldn't write a fic on a tomato. I disagree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramunegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramunegay/gifts).



In the produce section of an Ingles, true love is happening. It is the purest kind of love and it will be spoken of for generations to come. People will compare it to Romeo and Juliet. It is the love between a woman and her tomato.  
It was just a regular day for the tomato when he saw her. He was stacked high on a pile of his brethren. She was humming along to the generic grocery store music and looking for ripe bananas. It was love at first sight. She had bright red hair, and that was how he knew she was the one. He’d been lonely his whole life, and all the other tomatoes were sick of him making too many bad vegetable related puns. He hadn’t talked to anyone in three days.  
The woman with red hair moved on from the bananas and walked a little bit closer to him. He held his breath. What if she didn’t pick him? What if he was thrown away like his parents? The woman selected two cabbages and walked to his isle. The tomato was turning even more red from how long he’d kept his breath in. After what seemed like an eternity, she moved right in front of him. He stared at her dress and tried to look as perfect as possible. She grabbed his neighbor, Marshal, who’d always been an asshole about his puns. The redhead examined him and found a big bruise that had been hidden before. She crinkled her nose and put him back down. After scanning all of the tomatoes, she grabbed Tommy. “Wow, this is a really red tomato.” She said, dropping him in her basket.  
Tommy let out a breath he’d been holding and felt ecstatic. Being nervous had actually helped him get the love of his life! He couldn’t believe it. He waited as she picked up her other groceries and purchased them. Then she put them in the backseat of her car and drove home. Tommy had learned so much about this woman already, and couldn’t wait to know more. One thing was bothering him, though. What was her name? She talked to herself a little bit in Ingles, but she never said anything besides a random sarcastic comment. She looked like an Angelica, Tommy thought. Or maybe a Susan. After about ten minutes she parked the car and grabbed her bags of groceries. Tommy was uncomfortably smushed up against some cabbages and a bunch of bananas, but he barely noticed. He’d finally found his new home!  
When she got inside she dumped her bags on the kitchen table and grabbed Tommy. His heart leapt in his throat. She’d chosen him first, over all the other groceries. He made eye contact with her for the most wonderful three seconds of his life, then felt a horrible pain in his side. She had bitten into Tommy the tomato. “Nooooo!” Tommy cried as he felt his life force drain out of him. His blood ran over her face and she grabbed a paper towel. “Jeez, there’s so much juice.” She muttered. The end.


End file.
